All of Me
by Rouge et Noir XIII
Summary: You used to captivate me by your resonating light...now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Suzuka-childhood fic. PG for mild violence and blood.


.: Authoress's Notes:  
  
Hi everybody!! ^___^ I decided to write this fic for my pal, [_______].  
  
^_^ This fic is about everybody's favorite, stick wielding, ribbon wearing, Twilight  
  
Suzuka!! Yaaaaay! Well, there really isn't any pairing, but if you REALLY look for it,  
  
you MIGHT be able to "assume" something between Suzuka and Saieke [OC]. Ah well,  
  
you'll see. Enjoy and don't forget to review!! :.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Outlaw Star. If I did, I'd be FILTHY RICH!! MYUAHAHAHA!! Oh yeah, I  
  
don't own "My Immortal" by Evanescence. But I wish I did. *puts it on Christmas wish list*  
  
"All Of Me"  
  
By: Ragnarok XIII  
  
Date: October 18, 2003  
  
"Jim, I'll be back in a half hour." The woman addressed the blue-eyed preteen before her.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up from his computer." Oh, okay Suzuka. I'll tell Mel."  
  
"Heeeeey! Jimbo! Watcha doin'?" A familiar C'tarl-C'tarl literally purred as she waltzed  
  
over to Jim.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
"You can't be doing NOTHING! C'mon! Lets go do something FUN!"  
  
The dark-haired woman silently left the room, exiting the building via the front  
  
door. Once outside, she sighed. How long had it been? She was 23 now, so it was...7  
  
years ago... A sad smile graced her features as she headed to her favorite perch. Heading  
  
in the general direction, she allowed herself to reminisce...  
  
- 20 Years Ago, Suzuka Age: 3 -  
  
It was a cold and rainy night. A small girl dressed in a tattered and dirty yukata  
  
quickly darted into the nearest alleyway, four burly men with guns ran past. The girl  
  
shivered, but her face lighted up as she pulled out the package from under her garment. A  
  
still-warm loaf of bread weighed heavily in her grubby hands, as well as about $200 in  
  
gold coins. She smiled. Things were looking good. She could pawn off the coins and use  
  
the money to buy new clothes and food. She hungrily tore into the bread, savoring every  
  
morsel. Who knew when the next time she would eat?   
  
She was so engrossed in her food, she didn't notice the men advancing on her  
  
until one grabbed her shoulder.   
  
"There you are!! You little thief!! No one steals from us and gets away with it!! No  
  
one!!" [A/N: Yes I know this is extremely cliché, but ITS MY FIC AND I DO WHAT I  
  
WANT WITH IT!!! ^_^] The closest man picked her up, causing her to drop the coins  
  
and bread. He hoisted her over his head and slammed her painfully against the nearest  
  
wall. The breath knocked out of her, she gasped and latched into the man's arm, digging  
  
her teeth in. In a rage, the man flung her, causing her to fly headlong into the opposite  
  
wall, nearly knocking her unconscious. Everything began to swirl and blur. But she could  
  
make out three figures coming closer...her last conscious thought was of a red and black  
  
blur jump in front of her as she passed out.  
  
After what had seemed like an eternity, she finally came to. she opened her eyes  
  
slowly, feeling something cold and wet on her forehead. She sat up, trying to piece  
  
together what had happened and where she was. She was sitting on an old mattress in the  
  
middle of an abandoned apartment, the wallpaint cracked and worn. And on the floor  
  
was the most beautiful boy the 3-year-old had ever seen. He had dark black hair that  
  
cascaded down his shoulders, although not too long, a white ribbon holding the bangs  
  
back slightly. The boy stirred and cracked an eye open to look at her. Young Suzuka  
  
blushed and fidgeted with her yukata.  
  
"U-Um...hello..."  
  
The boy sat up. "Hi there. I'm Saieke, who're you?"  
  
"M-Me?"  
  
"No, the wall." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, YOU."  
  
"I'm Suzuka..."  
  
"Oh. That's a pretty name. Nice to meecha, Suzuka. Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
Suzuka bowed at the waist. "T-Thank you, Saieke-san."  
  
"No need to thank or call me -san. It really doesn't suit me. But you're welcome to stay  
  
here as long as you want." Suzuka smiled, she was welcomed here.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
In the present day, Suzuka smiled too, remembering that fateful day. Since then,  
  
Saieke had taught her the way of the Heart Sword and all of its techniques. Saieke and  
  
her had been fighting off the rich oppressive families to help those in need. Taking on  
  
individual persons and companies that got too rich or too tyrannous of their employers or  
  
families, usually were assassinated. Usually around twilight.  
  
- 7 Years Ago, Suzuka Age: 14 -   
  
"But why twilight?" Saieke asked.  
  
"Well, so many people say, "I'll kill you at sunset." And the victim usually never gets to  
  
see the sunset, so why not let them see it and THEN kill them?"  
  
Saieke pondered this. "Yeah...I guess you're right."  
  
"At least we're not cold-blooded killers. They are people too, no matter how corrupt they  
  
are."   
  
"Yeah...hey, lighten up, eh Suzuka? You're always so serious! Relax a little!"  
  
A smile. "All right."  
  
She expected to avenge the poor with Saieke. She expected to be with him  
  
forever. But she never expected what happened next.  
  
It was a cold and rainy night, almost exactly the same as the day they first met.  
  
Saieke had gone out avenging. Suzuka sat down at the small fire and sipped her green  
  
tea. Sure, green tea is bitter and doesn't taste all that great, but it was good for the body.  
  
Soon an hour passed....two hours....two and a half...A knock at the door.  
  
She ran to the door and opened it and almost gagged. Saieke was covered in  
  
blood, a huge gash above his left eyed and several large stab and gunshot wounds all over  
  
his body.  
  
"Saieke!! What happened to you?" She helped him inside and held him, eventhough rain  
  
water and blood soaked her to the bone.   
  
"I...I broke in and went in for the kill, but they...they got guns...and real good bodyguards.  
  
I killed all of 'em but the last one got me real good..." He coughed violently, his eyes  
  
dimming.  
  
"Saieke...hold on. You're going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. Shhh...its ok...I'm  
  
here...I'm going to clean you up and you're going to heal and everything is going to be  
  
fine..."  
  
Slowly, he took of his white headband and tied it around her forehead, smiling weakly.   
  
"You're a strong girl. You always were. My time is over now. Carry the Heart Sword  
  
style with you and pass it onto your children. Help those in need. Never let the rich  
  
oppress the weak and powerless....and...and live for me. Live strong."  
  
Tears filled her eyes, creating silver streams down her cheeks. "I-I will...I promise!"  
  
He coughed up some blood and smiled sadly, knowing the end was near. "That's my  
  
Twilight Suzuka..." And with that, Saieke passed on.  
  
- End Flashback -  
  
She was on her perch now, the wind teased her garments, fluttering. She untied  
  
her hair and gently undid Saieke's headband, holding it gently. Instantly, tears welled up  
  
into her eyes, blinding her. A few stray tears dripped onto the cloth, changing it from  
  
white to silver. Whispering to quietly, she could barely hear herself, she said,   
  
"You used to captivate me by your resonating light. But now I'm bound by the  
  
life you left behind. Your face...it haunts my most pleasant dreams. Your voice...it chased  
  
away all the sanity in me....but you'll still have all of me."  
  
. : Authoress's Notes:  
  
*sniffle* That is sooo sad. I even sniffled a lil while writing this!! *tear*  
  
Anyways, pleaaase review!! It means a lot to me!! Or you can e-mail me at:  
  
ShadesOfRevolutionXIII@yahoo.com Ok, jaaa!!   
  
-Me 


End file.
